Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Carolina vs Ruby Rose (BakaLord) * Ruby Rose vs. Akame (By GalacticAttorney) * Alisa Amiella vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs Alpha (By Goldmaster1337) * Amy Rose vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs. B.B. Hood (By Palantian and WarpStar930) * Ruby Rose vs Bigby Wolf * Ruby Rose vs Black★Rock Shooter (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs Captain America (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs Cole (By ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot) * Ruby Rose vs Deathstroke (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs. Dragonslayer Ornstein (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs. Eren Jaeger (By GalacticAttorney) * Ruby Rose vs Fate Testarossa * Ruby Rose vs The Flash * Ruby VS Gon (By MegaMan Powah!!!!!) * Guts vs Ruby Rose (By RexDeDino) * Hae Lin vs. Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose Vs. The Hunter * Ruby Rose vs Isaac Clarke (By Rubai10) * Izuku Midoriya Vs. Ruby Rose * Jin VS Ruby * Ruby Rose Vs. Kid Flash (By TheDoomGaze) * Ruby Rose vs Leonardo * Link vs Ruby Rose (By WeissMaus, Adopted by GalacticAttorney) * Ruby Rose VS Lucina (Commander Ghost) * Ruby Rose Vs Margaret Moonlight (By WarpyNeko930) * Mario vs Ruby Rose (By Pikells) * Ruby Rose VS Mikasa Ackerman * Ruby Rose vs Predator (By TheRandomguy016) * Quicksilver vs. Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs Ragna the Bloodedge (By Tierhalibelbrylle) * Raiden vs Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs Robin (Teen Titans) (By Paladinporter) * Ruby Rose vs. Scout (By BonBooker) * Ruby Rose vs. Serah Farron (By Shadow7615) * Serene VS Ruby Rose (By Thetmartens) * Shirou Emiya vs. Ruby Rose (By Palantian) * Ruby Rose vs Simmons * Ruby Rose vs Speed of Sound Sonic (Abandoned) * Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose * Tracer vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs Travis Touchdown * Ruby Rose VS Trish (by Uk Kook) * Ruby Rose vs Velvet Crowe (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose Vs. Vox (By WarpyNeko930) * Ruby Rose vs Widowmaker * Ruby Rose vs Wolf O' Donnell * Ruby Rose VS Zack Fair (By Commander Ghost) * Dust vs Ruby Rose Battle Royale * Team RWBY Battle Royale (By Tierhalibelbrylle) With Yang Xiao Long * Akame and Leone vs Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long vs Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric * Ratchet & Clank VS Ruby & Yang * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long VS Zan and Jayna With Team RWBY * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H * Team RWBY vs Lyoko Warriors * TMNT VS RWBY * Team RWBY vs Team TOME (By WarpStar930 and Quantonaut) * W.I.T.C.H. vs RWBY (Abandoned) Completed Fights *Aera Colthearts vs Ruby Rose * Akihiro VS Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose vs Alucard (Hellsing) (By Paladinporter) *Boba Fett vs Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki (By DanganPersona) *Dale Gribble vs. Ruby Rose (By KappaDash) *Ruby Rose VS Deadpool *Eden vs. Ruby Rose (By AgentHoxton) *Garchomp VS Ruby Rose (By LakuitaBro01.2) *Gogo Tomago VS Ruby Rose *Inuyasha vs Ruby Rose (By Paladinporter) *Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose (By ParaGoomba348) *Ruby Rose vs Marluxia (By 22kingdomheartsfan) * Ms. marvel (kamala khan) vs ruby rose *Percy Jackson vs. Ruby Rose (By DA BOSS33) *Ruby Rose vs Red Hood (By Simbiothero) *Ruby Rose vs Scizor *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose vs SpongeBob Squarepants *Steven Universe vs Ruby Rose (By WarpStar930) *Ruby Rose vs Terraria Guy (By Thetrueheist) *Ruby Rose VS Vincent Valentine (By FriendlySociopath) *Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom (By Maxevil) *Ruby Rose vs Star Butterfly With Zwei * Ken Amada & Koromaru vs Ruby Rose & Zwei Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 6 *Losses: 11 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) * Gehrman, The First Hunter (Bloodborne) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Kneesocks Daemon (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Komachi Onozuka (Touhou Project) * Magus (Chrono Trigger) * Miles Morales (Marvel) * Nice (Hamatora) * Power Rangers series ** Conner McKnight (Dinothunder) ** Nick Russell (Mystic Force) ** Troy Burrows (Megaforce) ** Tyler Navarro (Dino Charge) * RED Team (TF2) (With team RWBY) * Specter Knight (Shovel Knight) * Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) * Testament (Guilty Gear) * The Pursuer (Dark Souls) * XLR8 (Ben 10) * Zasalamel (Soul Calibur) * Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) History Born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose (who passed shortly after), Ruby grew up in Patch, outside Vale, where she spent her childhood training with her uncle and father at Signal and playing with her half-sister, Yang. She is a positive and friendly girl, and is very skilled with her scythe, Crescent Rose. After a night stopping a robbery, she was accepted into Beacon Academy at age 15, where she became the leader of her team to train to be huntresses. After the Fall of Beacon, she discovered she possessed the power of the legendary Silver-Eyed warriors, and has been traveling to Mistral with team JN(P)R. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Full Name: Ruby Rose * Residence: Patch, Vale * Training: Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Beacon Academy, Signal Academy * Age: 15 * Family: Yang Xiao Long (Older half-sister) Summer Rose (Deceased Mother), Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Qrow Branwen (Uncle), Zwei (Family pet dog) * Team RWBY (members): Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long * Fetish: WEAPONS * Semblance: Super-Speed * Favorite food: Cookies and Milk * Inspired by: Red Riding Hood Crescent Rose: * Loves it like her own child * Custom designed (obviously) * Blade can change angle * Ridiculously oversized * Transforms into high-caliber sniper rifle * Can cut through trees and Grimm with a single slash * Can still fire in scythe mode * Large enough to support her weight * Recoil used in tandem with super-speed and is strong enough to slow falls Silver Eyes: * Hereditary trait from her mother * Rumored to kill Grimm with a single stare * True power and specific function unknown * Froze a Grimm Dragon (Comparable to Cinder Fall) * Heavily injured Cinder Fall with fall maiden * Activated only once so far after witnessing the loss of a friend Hand-to-hand combat * Little experience in fist fights * Almost completely incapable of self-defence without her weapon Strength and Durability * Dragged a Nevermore (T-Rex size) on a cliff (Had Weiss' help by defying gravity) and beheaded it * Survived point blank bullets * Survived high falls * Cut off Tyrian's stinger * Her Silver Eyes increases Stamina * Fought Beowolves for a whole day Speed * One of the fastest characters in the RWBY-verse (Her Semblance is her speed) * Can run on walls, and sprint and jump up on objects while they are falling in mid-air in seconds, alongside her team * Took out group of Grimms (Beowolfs) before her bullet shells landed on the ground ("Red" Trailer) * Ran up a cliff while dragging a Nevermore (Had Weiss' help by defying gravity) * Created a vaccum in a food fight. Moved and stopped just in front of a wall, the force of the wind blew a crater into the wall behind her * Has mastered her semblance after Volume 3 Intelligence and Experience * Leader of her team * A strategist in terms of battle planning and leadership teamwork * Help her team, JNPR (etc) fight against enemies * BFRd Neopolitan with her quick thinking * Has fought Grimms, other Beacon Academy teams, Soldiers, Robots, superior foes Feats * Was accepted into Beacon Academy at an early age (2 years early) * Killed a Nevermore (had help from her team and JNPR earlier) * Won a food fight against Team JNPR * Helped destroy a prototype of the Atlesian Paladin-290 with the aid of her fellow teammates (Especially Yang) * Killed a Beringel by herself * Froze the Grimm Dragon with The Silver Eyes (possibly comparable to Cinder Fall with fall maiden) ** This very same attack left Cinder mutilated. It is heavily implied Cinder has a crippling weakness to the Silver Eyes after fully absorbing the Fall Maiden's power. * Helped stop The Breach * Defeated a gigantic horde of Beowolves (although they had no armor) without a scratch * Helped Team RNJR kill the Nuckleavee Grimm Faults * Still young and inexperienced * Rather naive and air-headed * Socially awkward * She is almost completely incapable of self-defence without her weapon * Most of her strategies and feats were due to team work and help * Not much of a strategist in terms of one-on-one close combats and she can be outwitted (Unlike Blake) * Even with her semblance / speed, she can still be overwhelmed or tagged by other semblance users * Her aura and durability has limits * Overusing her Semblance drains her energy * Silver Eyes ** Less experience / control of it ** Stated by Salem that her Silver Eyes is a crippling weakness to Cinder's Fall Maiden Gallery Ruby kawaii.gif|Nyeh! RubyRoseMilk zpsb37dfc22.jpg pjs.png|Ruby in her PJs uniform.png|Ruby in her school uniform Nooo!.gif|Noooooooo! Ruby Rose.png Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Ruby's Slayer uniform Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom dress Red_trailer5.png|Ruby with Crescent Rose Ruby Rose - Trans.png|Full portrait Render chibi ruby rose by nemi20 by nemi20-d6rkbvw.png|Chibi Ruby RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette Ruby_emblem.png|Ruby's emblem RWBY4-ruby-2.png|Ruby as she appears in Volume 4 ZHWJ1x.gif|SCREW THIS TREE IN PARTICULAR V3_12_00136.png|Ruby using the silver eyes tumblr_n98uuoaQpb1shdfeho1_500.gif|JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT! JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!!! nAaT8UU.gif|THIS IS FILTH! FIIILTH!!! CR_Transformation.gif|Crescent Rose transforming RWBY cartoonime.png|The origin Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Snipers Category:Scythemen Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Underdogs Category:Warrior